Astoria's battle
by Smile-Smile-Smile
Summary: Astoria violated by Draco, doesn't want to continue life anymore especially after her morning vomiting and daily cravings. rated M for a reason.
1. Prologue

Astoria Greengrass never thought of these situation. Her lower half was aching badly and her eyes are already swollen because of crying. She can't move away because of the heavy arm imprisoning her to the bed. She wanted to cry more but her eyes couldn't create anymore tears. She wanted to scream at him, but her voice was already hoarse. She wanted to kick him for raping her but she can't her body hurts like hell. Draco Malfoy stirred a little in his sleep while removing his arm around her to turn back.

_'this is my chance'_ Astoria thought. Astoria got up from the bed and a wave of pain passed her, she grabbed her clothes and slowly and quietly dressed herself with her tattered clothing. When she found that she can no longer wear them she just grabbed one of Draco's polo shirt and wore them. She looked around for her wand. She found it just a few inches away from her when Draco was raping her. She felt pathetic. She grabed it and walked slowly towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco looked at her with sharp eyes.

"... I'm... I'm.. go...ing far away from you..." Astoria stuttered, "And I'll tell Dumbledore about this!" Astoria could see her last statement didn't really give any impact on Draco.

"Astoria come here." Draco said, he didn't have force in his voice. Astoria move far away from him, making him angry. Draco got up and slowly went towards her, Astoria grabbed hold of her wand while clumsily backing away from him hitting the table. When she reached the walls she got up all her courage and pointed her wand against him.

"Come closer and I'll hex you!" Astoria prayed that Draco would be a little scared of her threat.

Draco laughed, "Are you joking? If you knew any hexes then surely I wouldn't have that much fun yesterday!"

Astoria could feel her tears whelming up again. How can he make fun of her after _that?  
_

Draco moved closer and she just closed her eyes wishing everything was just a nightmare. She felt Draco kissing her neck and nibbling her earlobe. She yelped as she felt Draco's finger inside of her again.

"You don't like this, do you?" Draco huskily whispered in her ear.

Astoria tried nodding her head no, but draco was still nibbling her.

"Answer me." Draco monotonely said.

"no" Came Astoria's reply. She started crying again.

"Tell a soul about this and I swear you'll be living in my room for the rest of your life." Draco told her, she felt Draco's finger leave her area as she felt his hard dick violating her again.


	2. Stop

School

* * *

Astoria is a loyalist but after the incident last 2 months ago at the Malfoy manor she felt like she betrayed her boyfriend Neville Longbottom, she ended their relationship. Neville didn't really take it badly, in fact he was happy she broke up with him. That devil. And every time she sees him with his new girlfriend Luna Lovegood, she felt like smacking Draco in the head for doing _that_ to her.

"Astoria. You're dozing of again." Carmen, her geeky friend elbowed her. They were in the dining hall eating their breakfast. Astoria just looked at her. "It's rude and bad to stare at your food! And I think you're sick or something.."

"Why's that?" Astoria asked Carmen. "The noodles are certainly not my type. They're so soggy and the sauce is not really up to my taste. Who wouldn't be sick with _that_?"

"So when did try to develop a..a..taste?" Carmen sneezed, "Excuse me"

"Great. I don't feel like eating anymore." Astoria said. She saw her big sister look at her in a disgusted way. Her sister became mean to her when she became a hufflepuff, just like every Slytherin family out there it is a disgrace to have a family member in another house. But lucky them she wasn't sorted into the Gryffindor house.

"You're not over Longbottom?" Carmen asked while picking up her books.

"Of course not! I'm over him!" Astoria slightly yelled.

"Great then you won't have a problem with Longbottom snogging Luna." Carmen said really fast. Astoria looked behind her and there she felt her stomach rumble. Neville never kissed her like that even though they were more than 4 months, and now? He and Luna were only about less than a month and they _are_ snogging each other like there was no tomorrow...

"I feel sick." Astoria fastly went outside the dining hall.

She ignored Carmen entirely and ran towards the door. When she opened it, there's her violator, smirking at her.

"Should I thank you for opening the door?" Draco Malfoy asked her as he tried reaching for her hand. Crabbe and Goyle went on ahead of Draco, blocking them so that nobody could see. Astoria tried getting passed Draco, instead Draco got her hips and pushed her against the wall. "Meet me tonight outside the Slytherin boy's lounge, don't show up and I'll kill you."

Draco let her go. She looked at Draco for a moment. She felt her knees shake in fright she ran away from him, away from them. She hid for a moment in the girls comfort room as she vomitted in the toilet bowl inside the cubicle.

"Do you have extra pills?" Astoria heard one of the girls in the comfort room asked her friend.

"Here. Why Neville ran out of condoms?"

"Yes. So I thought I should just be on the pills. Don't want any unwanted pregnancies going on" Astoria, guessing it was Luna, tried to hold down her yelp.

"But do you know sometimes pills and condoms don't usually work right?"

"Really?!" Luna's voice shrieked.

"But I've got this powder to know if you're pregnant.." Astoria couldn't hold it anymore she vomited again. When the girls heard her they ran away from the bathroom. Everything they talked about came flooding in her mind... She opened the door of the cubicle to find the powder one girl was talking about near the sink. Astoria looked left and right to see if there is anybody there and she grabbed the pouch with the powder and headed back to her room.

* * *

"Please no... please no..." Astoria chanted to herself. She missed her period for 2 months and she keeps on vomiting.. She has to be sure she's not pregnant. What would people think of her? Most importantly what would Neville think of her? She cheated with Draco? Merlin NO! That's the last thing she would want. When she saw the powder solution turn red, she cried.

"I can't be pregnant... This is a mistake. There has to be a mistake." Astoria told her self. She remembered what the girls earlier said. Pills? As far as she knows she doesn't take pills, what about a condom? Did Draco use a condom? This questions were bugging gulped. She wants to know if she's really pregnant. She wants to know if Draco used a condom. She's scared of him. He might rape her again if she showed up tonight.

"I'll have to ask him during lunch break" Astoria said to herself.

* * *

Draco Malfoy is bored than ever with the divination class. Professor Trelawney isn't an interesting teacher. When the bell rung he didn't wait for the teacher to leave first he just barged outside.

"I need to talk to you." Astoria's voice said. Draco didn't bother responding, instead he covered her with his cape and he waited for everybody to leave the room.

"Left something Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Trelawney asked.

"Seemed to have dropped my ring in the room, would you mind if I look for it?" Draco asked.

"Just lock up before you leave." Professor Trelawney left, before Astoria could say anything Draco pushed her inside the room and locked it with a spell.

"Open the door!" Astoria went and banged on the door.

"You said you have something to say. Now say it. Don't waste my time. I have something to do." Draco looked at Astoria.

"Did you use a condom?" Astoria asked.

"Why would I?"

Astoria tried to hold back her tears. "Help! Somebody help! Please open the door!" Astoria yelled, Draco just laughed. He went over to her and he banged her against the wall. Astoria tried freeing himself, but to no avail Draco started kissing her again, she was crying. She felt his tongue enter her mouth, she can't just have him have his way. She bit him. She felt draco stop for a moment and he smirked at her.

"When did you learn to fight back?" Draco amusingly asked her, "Honestly, you're boring with out fighting back." Astoria tried to button up her uniform. Draco put a curse on her as she tried to move. Her hands were tied up together, Draco once again kissed her down to her neck.

"What do you want to tell me?" Draco asked again, he paused for a while to remove Astoria's uniform.

"Did you use a condom?" Astoria whispered it was more of a heartbreaking realization than a question.

"Anything else?" Draco asked Astoria, this would be the third time Draco would be raping Astoria, and everytime Astoria gets more and more scared of him. It was a mistake to come and talk to him.

"Why are you doing this?" Astoria closed her eyes, as she felt Draco thrust his fingers inside of her again. She lost her consciousness after Draco pushed himself inside of her.

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked at the unconscious body of Astoria lying around the room. Lunchtime was almost over, heck he didn't feel like eating. He looked at the tattered uniform and what that pig-headed professor might think after she sees the mess. He was sure to get into trouble if the teacher sees Astoria lying around naked.

Draco sighed. He shouldn't have made that stupid bet. He didn't even like this Greengrass. She was pretty, it was fun playing with this little princess but he'll sure to be dead if this girl gets pregnant. He zipped his pants and fixed his uniform. He doesn't feel like going to class.

"Get up" Draco walked over to Astoria and kicked her lightly.

Astoria tried to get up, "I cant..." Astoria got her robe near her and wrapped herself with it. She was still crying.

"Soothe yourself." Draco didn't look at her anymore and he left the room.

Astoria touched her belly. It's aching. She tried o get up but the pain between her legs is stopping her, she looked around for her undergarments. She felt like a whore when she saw them torn and tossed around. Merlin, she wanted to cry.

* * *

Don't forget to review.......


	3. Years

Astoria laid on the cold crying had subsided and had long been gone with her dignity. She tried to stand up, but every time she does she looses her balance. Merlin, she wanted to cry but her body is already dehydrated from all the crying she had done. She shouldn't have met with him, alone.

_'How pathetic can I get?_' Astoria asked herself. '_Raped twice_, _yet none knows of my well being?_'

"Astoria! why are you naked?" I heard somebody call me I turned around. Not him, anybody but him.

"Nev.. Neville..." I chocked out. I looked at his face. He looked hurt, disgusted, he looked like he wanted to vomit my every being. I cried again. "It's not what you think..."

"Then tell me what to think!" He yelled at Her. He didn't even come over by her side. he just stood there, looking at Astoria like she's some kind of he saw she was shivering, he removed his robe and gave it to her.

"You broke up with me because of your new boyfriend, right?" Neville looked betrayed.

"I didn't! I wouldn't! I couldn't! He... he" Astoria wasn't able to finish her sentence as she was already crying.

"Now you're going to lie? Who's he?" Neville gripped Astoria shoulder while shaking her violently.

"Ma.. Malfoy."

"I can't believe you'd sink this low." With that Neville left her.

Astoria sat still in the corner of the room again. Her head imagining a happy family. Neville married her, they had 3 gorgeous children. Her eldest is a girl, who had Neville's features... _He_ never existed, Draco never existed. Yes, she can live in this world.

"Ms. Greengrass, what happened?" a professor asked her.

"I've been..." The woman didn't let Astoria finished as she pulled Astoria for a motherly embrace.

"It's okay dear. We'll tell the headmaster about this."

* * *

6 YEARS LATER

* * *

"Mommy! Where are you?" a little blonde boy was yelling. "I'm going to die out of hunger!"

"Mommy's here. Scorpius, didn't I tell you to wait for me?" Astoria looked at her little boy. Astoria now had long brown wavy hair which she tied into a french twist. "What happened to your ice cream?"

"I finished it. I want you to buy me a new one. N.O.W"

"If you're going to keep that attitude with me young mister, I won't give you any 'till you're 20." Astoria held her son's grip who was already trying to make a fit.

"Auntie Daphne wouldn't have any problem with that attitude." Scorpius murmured.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Grandpa and Grandpa are waiting for us at a restaurant. They said it was urgent business." Astoria carried Sorpius while Scorpius kept on insisting he can walk properly. He was going to start another fit when Astoria put him down.

"Sometimes I wonder where you got that attitude." Astoria grumbled. They walked for another block or so before they were able to reach the restaurant where her parents wanted to meet her. "Honey, wait for mommy okay?"

Scorpius nodded.

"Table for Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass?" Astoria asked the waiter who pointed her to the exclusive table. Astoria thanked her as they took the elevator she couldn't help but look back at her life at Hogwarts. It's been 6 long agonizing years. It pains her to see Scorpius looking and acting like _him._

"Mommy, you're spacing out on me again." Scorpius complained. "Grandpa is looking angry again"

"Sorry." Astoria held her bag firmly as she held Scorpius' hand. Tehy walked slowly.

"Look mommy. We've got company." Astoria looked at the other people sitting with her parents. Blonde hair? She'll know that hair anywhere. It can't be. No, not him. Not _Draco Malfoy_. Not now that she's having her life back, her dignity, her self-respect.

"Don't stand like some stiff statue Astoria." Her father yelled at her. Then he turned to face the Malfoys. "The girls a total black sheep. Imagine being sorted into the hufflepuffs. A disgrace!"

Astoria didn't even look up to the Malfoys. Instead she took her seat at the farthest possible place away from _him._ She could feel her body shaking terribly at the idea Draco can abuse her again.

"You didn't tell us you had a Malfoy in you." Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, stated. He looked at the shaking girl who didn't even looked up to him then shifted to the little boy in between Draco and Astoria. "What's your name?"

"Scorpius Greengrass, and you are?" Astoria gripped Scorpius' hand signaling him to be polite, instead Scorpius just broke his hand of his mothers' grip.

"Feisty undisciplined kid. When your father was your age, he already knew all the manners in all the country." Lucuis eyed the little boy who just eyed him back.

"Ehem" Narcissa interrupted. "We didn't come here to teach the boy some manners. Instead we want to get him." Astoria couldn't believe her ears.

"Excuse me?" Astoria looked at Narcissa with unbelieving eyes.

"We're going to get Scorpius. A Malfoy deserves to be treated as a Malfoy. No matter what the status of the.. mother is." Narcissa eyed Astoria.

"A Malfoy?" Astoria snorted. "He's a Greengrass. You can't take him away from me, I'm his mother. I have all the right to keep him."

"So do we." Narcissa raised her brow at the girl, "Our son Draco is the father. He has every right to be with Scorpius. Delia control your child. It seems she doesn't know how to raise a child because she doesn't even know _manners_ as well."

"This isn't the reason why we have this meeting, am I correct?" Delia smiled at all of them, "Astoria be a dear and listen to us. We all know Draco and you had a past. And so we have little Scorpius here."

"Let's cut the chase. Draco and Astoria get married so we can have Scorpius as well." NArcissa finished.

* * *

Review? :( nobody's reviewing... that's why I don't update fast. :(


	4. To Delete Or Not

"Mommy!" Scorpius came in yelling into Astoria's room. It had been a week after the 'Malfoy' lunch meeting. A week of restless nights for Astoria filled with nightmares from her past that haunt her every time.

"Mommy! I've got new toys again." Scorpius came in with a shiny dragon obviously made and detailed by the best hands of the wizardry world. "Why don't you like Draco and Narcissa. But its okay to hate that ugly old guy filled with wrinkly skin. They sent me another toy."

"Put that back in the box." Astoria half-yelled. When she saw Scorpius ran of with it, she got off her mattress and chased after her son. "Scorpius stop being such a brat and return that now."

"Never."

"Scorpius, I mean it."

"You never ever buy me cool toys"

"I will, if you just give me that one and we'll return it." Astoria tried reaching Scorpius before he got the chance to run again. When Scorpius didn't want to return it Astoria thought of a better bribe "Plus I'll even do whatever you want. Like unlimited chocolate, unlimited _toys_, no more piano lessons... Anything sweetheart. Just give me back the toy."

Scorpius smiled cheekily.

"You're the best, you know that?" Scorpius hugged Astoria. Astoria quickly grabbed the dragon as Scorpius kept on hugging her."Let's go to Diagonally tomorrow."

"Yes Scorpius."

"Then to Aunt Daphne's"

"We will."

"Then to Daddy."

".. You know who your daddy is?"

"Nope"

"Good. Time for bed Scorpius. We have a long trip tomorrow" Astoria felt a wave of relief was over her. She'll just tell Scorpius daddy's dead. Yes, that always solve the problem.

* * *

_"Geez Astoria. You cheated me! All along you were doing bloody Malfoy while we were dating? Have some shame" Neville snapped at her as Luna snorted._

_"She's young Neville. What did you expect?" Luna eyed her. "Besides she's going away now isn't she. If it were me, the moment somebody knew about _that_ I'd ask my parents to change my name and shift me to Switzerland.__"_

_Astoria tried to ignore there comments as she rushed through the corridors trying to get through her room. Her best friend and roommate Carmen started to ignore her. What happened to bestfriends stick for life, huh?_

_"I though you were my friend," Astoria couldn't resist asking Carmen. "I've always had your back every time you were in trouble. I treated you like my sister. I even love you more than Daphne."_

_"Yeah well... I don't want to be seen walking with somebody like you." Carmen snorted at Astoria. Carmen eyed her from head to foot. "And I thought you were my friend too.. You know I always had a thing for Draco."_

_As Astoria heard that, she almost fainted. "I've been through hell, and now you're turning this against me? Excuse me, You're not invited to that blasted party, excuse me you're a geek and I'm not, excuse me for not thinking about your _feelings_ when he's violating me. next time that he does I'm going to refer you to him, happy?"_

Slap

_"You've really changed Astoria."_ Carmen threw Astoria's things at her and Astoria left the room.

* * *

Especially not looked at her alarm clock. It's only 3:25 in the morning. She's been dreaming about her last days at Hogwarts after she saw the devil again. she tried to sleep again and every time she closed her eyes, visions of her nightmares come rushing in her mind. Tears started flowing again. They can't ruin her life. Now that she is going to marry her boyfriend, she has Scorpius and now that she has her dignity back. Whatever happens she is never ever going to feel inferior ever.

* * *

Thank you to those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Sadly, it seems nobody really cares for my story since nobody is reviewing. I am thinking whether I should delete this or not. D:


	5. I don't think I'll delete

It's been one week after the Malfoys met with the Greengrass family. Narcissa once again packed another new toy she had personally ordered from across the world, she had sent a few days earlier a box full of magic bubblegum, a set of Quidditch mini-set, a toy wand (she had it especially made to match her son's) and yesterday she had sent a especially carved toy dragon. Yes, she's really trying to get her grandson's affection.

"Draco, where have you been?" Narcissa's strict voice came resonating in the office.

"Just around the corner" Draco's lame reply came. He sat down at the black leather sofa.

"Really..." Narcissa stopped wrapping her present and looked directly at her son. "Keep fooling around and you will be the _end_ of our reign. I didn't raise you to be a failure"

"I'm not"

"Don't disappoint me."

"I never do" Draco smirked at his mother who in turn gave him one of her bittersweet smiles. "I've got to get going."

"To?"

Draco smirked again at his mother. The moment he stepped out of his mother's office, her mother's female employees all stopped what they are doing and gave flirtatious glances at his direction.

"_Draco_"

"Pansy. What are you doing here?"

"_Nothing_" Pansy grabbed Draco's neck tie and used it to pull Draco towards her. When they were close enough Pansy kissed Draco. "Where have you been? I've looked all over for you."

"Its over" Draco pushed Pansy away as she tried to grab him he apparated to his room at Malfoy Manor.

* * *

_"I dare you Malfoy" Blaise Zabini yelled in the room, drunk obviously. The guy didn't really have any self-control. "Devirginate Neville's little sweetheart."_

_"Lovegood?" Draco blurted out. He's as clueless Blaise Zabini to what is happening. _

_"Waiiiiitttttttt" Pansy Parkinson squealed. She is not as drunk and as clueless as her drinking buddies. "I'm here remember? Draco Malfoy's official girlfriend, I won't let my Draco sleep with some whore."_

_Draco snapped his head at Pansy's direction and sent a deadly glare at her "I'll sleep with whoever I want, got that?"_

_Pansy nervously nodded her head._

_"Bett...er yet make it an unbweeee...akable vow." Blaise yelled. He looked at Draco and started to laugh uncontrollably, "I for...got... Daddddy can't save you, if you can't do it... HAhhaahahha. I fow...got Malfoy-baby... ahhaah can't hhahahah defend hahahah himself ahaahhaah"  
_

_Pansy looked nervously at Blaise then to Draco, "Let's call it a night... shall we?" The tension in the atmosphere was to much for Pansy to take. She didn't want to make her Draco do something like this. Never. If something happens to him, what will happen to her?_

_"An unbreakable Vow? I've had better." __Draco snorted. "I'll make you eat your words."_

"Mr. Malfoy, you're mother would like to have a word with you." His secretary tapped at the door, releasing him from his damned memory. When they made that vow, he always thought it was Lovegood not that Greengrass. He thought it was one of the best ways to get back at Potter. By striking Potter's friends through there weakest point. Greengrass being Longbottom's girlfriend at that time messed everything up. He knew he's a devil but guilt never left him after he had brutally raped and insulted Greengrass, after all he took a lot from her.

"Draco."

"Mother" Narcissa flicked her wand and immediately they were at the Malfoy's secret room about 15 feet under the Malfoy Manor basement. Draco never liked the place, it smells like rotten socks and the temperature isn't at all skin friendly.

"He's back."

"He?"

"Lord Voldemort." Draco felt a lump at his throat as he heard the name. Their allegiance and loyalty to the Dark Lord will cost them everything. If it wasn't for his mothers intent requests for him to be a Death eater at 24, by now he would be an undercover agent for the Dark Lord and one of the most wanted death eaters whom, for sure, Potter would be thrilled in haunting down. "Do you know why I want to get your son, Scorpius?"

Draco nodded his head no.

"He would be your replacement. Once we get him, I'll give him to the Dark Lord and you will never ever be a death eater." Draco didn't know what to say. Shouls he be happy he isn't going to be a death eater? Or should he be angry at his mother for thinking about offering his son to Voldemort?

"Scorpius, though I might not know him, is my son"

"That's what makes it work." Narcissa sat at the nearest chair. "It would be easier this way. We'll get you to marry that Greengrass and once we have Scorpius we offer him to Lord Voldemort. When somebody asks where the child went, we say he died from a disease and no funeral was held to prevent the disease from spreading."

"About Astoria?"

"That's the tricky part."

"I'll handle it."

"That's my boy." Narcissa smirked. Draco just apparated not knowing what to feel. He hasn't become a father to Scorpius and now to top it off he's going to use the boy as his replacement to save his skin. _How fatherly_.

* * *

Astoria had dropped off Scorpius at Daphne's place to spend the weekend. She's currently at a five star restaurant with her boyfriend Victor Krum. They met 2 years ago and every thing came clicking in. Victor helped her get her life and dignity back after _that_.

"When will I meet your parents?" Victor kissed the back of Astoria's hand and held it close to his face. "More importantly when will I meet little Scorpius? Hope he isn't as hot-headed as Malfoy"

Astoria grabbed her hand back. "He isn't a Malfoy. AT ALL"

Victor just chuckled. This is the part of Victor Astoria doesn't like. He laughs at everything like its a joke. That what happened to her is a joke. Sure he helped her out in times of need and she seems okay now. But that doesn't mean she's all healed.

"Okay baby, I got it."Victor smiled at Astoria. "I plan to invite some friends from Hogwarts at our wedding, is that okay?"

Astoria gulped. "Some of them knows I've been..."

"None of that matters." Victor cut her, "Think of it this way, Scorpius is the product of a very passionate night? How does that sound?"

"I don't know..." Astoria is still hesitant on inviting people from Hogwarts. "Who do you have in mind?"

"Simple. I was thinking of inviting Harry Potter and his girlfriend Ginny Weasley. Her brother Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger... Nevile Longbottom, Luna Lovegood... 15 more actually, just forgot some of them."

"...I really don't get a say on it anyway." Astoria sighed. Victor didn't know about Neville. If he did knew he would be in hysterics he's not her first boyfriend. _Men, they think they can own everything._

_Toot-tooot-ttoooot_

"HI mom, I'm here with Victor." Astoria flickered her eyes towards her boyfriend who flashed her his brilliant teeth. "You want me to come now? I'll bring Victor? Wait I'll ask him first."

Victor mouthed "sure thing" Astoria smiled.

"We're there" And an instant toot was heard.

"To your house now?" victor asked as he out some money on the table.

* * *

I would like to thank:

allnamesIcouldthinkof=for the very first review

kana117= for reviewing and letting me see the light. :D I never thought about it that way, thanks. This chapter is your request, to answer your question Draco knows.

XxxxIceQueenxxxX= I tried my best to update faster thanks for reviewing

shobsnet02= I updated :D, thanks for reviewing

KirkPotter= Thank you. :D and thanks for reviewing

* * *

for all those who favorited and story alert-ed this story thank you. :D

* * *

If I get many reviews in this chapter, I will really try to make the next chapter LONGER and I will post it FASTER. I don't care if the review is a flame or criticism. And I really appreciate those who give lovely reviews... :D

so for those who have any violent reactions, comments, suggestions, requests, questions hit the review button below and review. THANKS!

[[[]]]

[[[]]]

[[[]]]

\[[[]]]/

\[]/

\/


	6. MY APOLOGY

"Wow, Astoria, wow..." Victor Krum yelled in the room. "I mean it wow! All along you've been using me? And all those 'I got raped shit', wow. Really, you goody two shoes. What happened to 'I didn't want what ever happened between Draco and I'? Maybe this is some kind of twisted sick joke you and your secret lover planned to get me to like you. I never thought you'd be this low. Honestly, I thought you weren't a fucking sex toy."

"A ...what?" Astoria choked.

"You heard me."

"And I thought you were better." Astoria managed to snap back. yes. She was used. But that doesn't mean she liked it. She never did. "You're just as foul as Malfoy."

"You know what Astoria, I'm through with all your lies and manipulation. I deserve somebody better, something that's not a used good." Victor immediately apparated to Merlin-knows where. Delia just told him Astoria's engaged to Draco Malfoy and she wasn't really raped, they just had another one of their lover's quarrel and had rough sex and the professor thought Astoria was raped. Astoria couldn't believe her own mother stopped her engagement, she wasn't even happy when Victor and she told her they were going to marry soon. Instead, she destroyed her relationship and made up a crap of a story of what really happened.

"Why did you do that?" Astoria whispered to her mother. She didn't find the strength to yell at her mother now that her life is ruined again. It took her 6 years to fix her life and it only took a few words, a few seconds to destroy her. Tears started filling her eyes again. "I was _raped_... Mom, I was Raped. Raped. There was no consent in what he did to me, I never agreed to _that_... He was my destruction. Mom, and Victor is my happiness... Why did you have to _kill_ me? Is it bad enough I was robed of my innocence? Now I have to be constantly _abused_ in a future relationship with the devil itself that you happily agreed to?"

"Spare me the drama and don't be such a brat. I never liked your father. But I pulled through. Nights where never lovely when he touched me. And I was able to swallow that." Delia paused for a dew moments. Fighting back tears in her eyes she continued. "Women are nothing but..."

"_Fucking sex toys_?" Astoria quoted Victor's words.

"We are the _lower_ humans."

"Lower than _mudblood's_?" Astoria mocked.

"Don't you _dare_ compare me to a mudblood." Delia raised her voice. "You are in no position to talk back to me. I am your mother, so you have to obey every word I say. Don't be a bigger disappointment than you already are. If Delia hasn't married That Crabbe boy, she should be the one marrying Draco."

"Please don't give me that talk." Astoria rolled her eyes. "Mother? You actually tell me you're my _mother_? When I was raped, you didn't even comfort me, instead you had to rub it in my face. And now you're siding with _them_? You even ruined my engagement with Victor. I hate you."

"I never did like you, you know." Astoria almost snorted. "Just wait until your father hears of this. You'll be living off the streets if you still talk to me that way."

"It's better than being married to Malfoy."

"Suit yourself, _daughter._" She spitted the words.

* * *

"Where's _father_?" Draco Malfoy half-yelled across the room as the house-elves dropped everything they were doing and shakingly tried to answer the enraged young master.

"Wi..with... The... the... Dark... Dark... Loooord... Sir..." Draco wanted to eradicate the little creatures at the way they, house-elves, replied him. What are they? Stuttering freaks? Enough about them. His father's with the dark lord. He can't just barge in on a meeting. His mother would kill him for sure.

"He'll be back, when?"

"Du...dunn...dunno... si...sir..."

"Leave." The house-elves need not to be told twice as they quickly apparated away from the Malfoy Manor death-I mean _living_ room. Draco was well known by almost everybody as this boy who gets what he wants and does what he wants. And if things don't go his way? Merlin. Pray you aren't there when his tantrums starts.

"Scared the elves again, _little boy_?" Bellatrix Lestrange mockingly asked her nephew, who obviously isn't pleased to see her. "You know, your daddy isn't at all proud of your little _slip-up_..." Slip up= Astoria.

"What do you want?" Draco gritted through his teeth.

"The dark Lord wants you." The crazy woman yelled through the room. Draco felt his heart run a beat faster every step the mad witch took closer to him. He backed away slowly trying to remain calm. He was never fond of this aunt. She is a _lunatic._ Every album his mother shared with him aout her childhood memories with Bellatrix was never a good one. Their were either mutilations, dissecting or gore.

"Crutio!" Draco finally aimed at his aunt. For a couple minutes of deadly silence after the curse hit the woman in front of him, he walked towards the body. _'Is she dead? Hopefully yes.'_

Draco's short-lived triumph died as the body moved in a freaky way and a soundless hysterical laugh started to be visible. Draco looked at her for a moment. Her hair, is in a much more messier state, there were blood in the right leg where the curse hit and her eyes were protruding.

"Mommy would be mad... You tried to kill her sister." Bellatrix said in between her hysterical laugh. Before Draco could hit anymore curses, the mad witch apparated to Merlin know where.

Draco looked at where Bellatrix blood has tainted. This shouldn't be an unusual occasion for him. He had killed a few people. But there's something with his damned aunt that makes him feel he shouldn't have done that.

* * *

"Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius." Rose Weasley, a two year junior of his (4 years old) said his name in a tsk..tsk.. tune.

"What now?" A chubby Scorpius annoyingly said as he tried to scrutinize the every fiber in this being with his look.

"I've heard the teacher is going to talk to your mommy."

"They always talk."

"About the card you made for father's day." Rose looked so smug.

"Yeah and so?" Scorpius just folded a paper and submitted it to the teacher with only his name on it and Rose, who happens to be the niece of the best friend of the teacher accidentally discussed it in the family reunion last night. They said, according to Rose perspective, the reason why Scorpius didn't bother making a card is because his mother was setuallies abuse and his father didn't want him. So he didn't have a father. The word setuallies, according to Rose's perspective again isn't a real word. Albus just heard wrong or something like that.

"I know something you don't."

"Bu hu for me. Now will you leave me alone?" Scorpius rolled his eyes as he went his way. He had a diner date with his mother and _uncle_ Victor. He still cringe at the name.

* * *

A million gazillion apologies to everybody. I was suppose to update two days after I posted the previous chapter. Unfortunately for me, my stupid cat played with the wiring and removed the wires, making my computer close, without me saving the original chapter. I was devastated. Really, I was. It took sometime before I was able to sunk out of my devastation and rewrite the chapter.

so for those who have any violent reactions, comments, suggestions, requests, questions hit the review button below and review. THANKS!

[[[]]]

[[[]]]

[[[]]]

\[[[]]]/

\[]/

\/


End file.
